Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer
| romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu Dyueru Toransa | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | platform = Nintendo Wii | release date = * December 7, 2010 November 16, 2010 April 21, 2011 | rating = E For EveryoneKonami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Master of the Cards in Europe,konami-europe.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Master of the Cards is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for the Nintendo Wii. Features * The game features 4523 cards, including cards up to the OCG Starstrike Blast, Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!, Structure Deck: Dragunity Drive, and Extra Pack Volume 3. * Wi-Fi allows players to play against people from around the world. * Wi-Fi allows players to download the current Forbidden/Banned List. * Gamers are thrown into the Duel of Legend Cup and pitted against 20 characters from the series; some exclusive to the game. * The game uses a hexagonal map. * The game uses quite a few names from Norse Mythology. * Konami Pack features cards based on other Konami games, such as Gradius and Ganbare Goemon (similar to the Midday/High Noon Constellation pack from the Tag Force series). Trailer YU-GI-OH! 5D'S DUEL TRANSER Starter Deck Contents Within the game, the player can choose to play as a male or female character, thus determining their starter Deck: Glitches * "Future Visions" removes from play Synchro Summons if you haven't Normal Summoned that turn, which does not happen in the game normally. * "The Lady in Wight" also protects your opponent's level 3 or lower monster cards. Story The game takes place in the island Ragnarok, where there is a building called Yggdrasil. The island has been taken over by an evil mastermind, Surtr.V Jump scan On the island, the player battles the Duelist Corps, whose identity and motive are revealed as the game goes on. After you clear the Story Mode, you can re-load your last save to access a new building called Niflheimr. This bonus dungeon is full of just Transcenders. You can find the hardest duelists in the game here, as most high-level Transcenders in Niflheimr use horrific decks that are banned in real life (a throwback to Shadow World from WCT2005). They have up to 3 copies of Forbidden, Limited and Semi-Limited Cards, including multiple copies of game-breaking banned cards such as Harpie's Feather Duster and Crush Card Virus. Clearing this alternative Story Mode, new characters can be unlocked at the Free Duel Mode, such as Sherry LeBlanc, Bruno, Lester, Primo and Jakob. Characters The game includes characters from the anime and characters exclusive to the game. Anime original characters include: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Leo, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kessler, Devack, Roman Goodwin, Misty Tredwell, Lazar, Hunter Pace, Greiger,Mr. Armstrong, Randsborg, Bolt Tanner, Tenzen Yanagi, Blister, Rally Dawson, Rex Goodwin, Nervin, Tank, Sherry LeBlanc, Bruno, Rathie, Lester, Primo, Jakob, Andore, Breo, Jean, Elsworth, Lawton Characters from the game: Transcender, Surtr, Odin, Freki, Geri Characters Unlockable after clearing the game: Sherry LeBlanc: Clear Niflheimr floor 2 Bruno Borreli: Clear Niflheimr floor 4 Lester: Clear Niflheimr floor 6 Lawton: Clear Niflheimr floor 8 Elsworth: Clear Niflheimr floor 10 Andore: Clear Niflheimr floor 12 Breo: Clear Niflheimr floor 14 Jean: Clear Niflheimr floor 16 Primo: Clear Niflheimr floor 18 Jakob: Clear Niflheimr floor 20 Promotional cards A set of three promotional cards are included with the game. These cards were used by Devack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and are as follows: * Ape Fighter * Closed Forest * Roaring Earth References External links * Konami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Duel Scanner Compatible Card List 5D's Duel Transfer